Padawans and Muja Candy
by SCIFIsh
Summary: Tru and Anakin with a sugarhigh in the wee hours of the morning... what do they do? Hm... how about give Darra a visit? And Ferus too!


Warnings: None really… just don't bother reading if you don't like underwear humor… hehe.

Disclaimer: Star Wars, not mine. If it was, well…

Recognition: This story inspired by SteveWraith's blue-raspberry-jello-stargate story… visit her account to find out what I'm talking about…

Timeline: Tru, Anakin, Darra, and Ferus Padawans

A/N: Finally! A story with the best all of the best Padawans ever! …And, in case anyone thinks I'm being mean to Tru, well… I really don't intend to; he's actually my favorite character. So, enough said. The story…

XXX

_0327 hours…_

"Hehe. Hehe-hehe." The beginnings of a sugar high surged through Tru Veld's body. As he swallowed his twenty-third piece of muja candy, the Teevan received the welcome feeling of fatigue melting away from his body. Unfortunately, just about all of his common sense slipped away as well. As expected, his sleepy silver eyes glossed over for a moment, and immediately became abnormally bright.

"Mmm…" he grinned in pleasure, savoring the last sugary bits as he swallowed. Suddenly, he sat up ramrod straight.

"Woo-hoo!" right there, he started bouncing in his seat. An idea filled his head, blocking out all memory of his responsibilities.

He cast a glance at his mountain of paperwork, his deadline of tomorrow completely forgotten, and rushed out of his quarters to the turbolift with another bulging bag of candy in his hand, completely ignoring the fact that he was shoeless, shirtless, and clad only in his boxers.

"Hehe-hehe."

XXX

_0331 hours…_

"Psst! Anakin!" Tru whispered, albeit loudly, at Anakin's door. Undoubtedly, Anakin was also awake, judging from the muffled sounds of clinks and clicks from the other side of the door.

"Psst! Anakin!" Tru was whispering as loud as a whisper could be, and added a few taps to the door.

The clinking noises stopped, and a faint rustling was heard from within the room.

Whoosh! The durasteel door opened, revealing a drained humanoid, namely Anakin Skywalker.

"What?" moaned Tru's fellow Padawan, blinking hard.

"Let me in first!" hiccupped Tru, dancing a little jig in the doorway. "C'mon, hurry up!" He was jumping and twitching now.

"Uggh…" the obligated Jedi moaned, clumsily giving way to his friend. He pushed the door shut once Tru was inside, then shot the what-the-heck-are-you-doing glare at him.

"Hehe-hehe." Tru opened his bag and dumped five or six candies into his hand.

Anakin's sleepy eyes widened immediately. "Ooh! Give me some!"

In a matter of seconds, both Padawans were jumping around the room like hyperactive hyperdrives, each in sugar-high Nirvana.

XXX

_0336 hours…_

--Titter. Giggle. Hiccup. Titter-titter.--

"Okay, now!" The two off-the-wall Padawans that crouched outside Darra Thel-Tanis's quarters pushed open the pick-locked door and tumbled into her room. They froze in nervousness, irrationally fearing that their slightest move would wake their out-cold friend. They ducked behind Darra's table for a moment, and sprung into action.

Fwip. Plop. Fwip. Fwip. With spastic fingers, the two friends threw piece after piece of muja candy at the sleeping Darra. After about a dozen candies landed on her, the redhead woke up. However, the unlucky duo didn't notice.

Fwip. Fwip. Plop. Two more candies landed on her sleep-couch. Instantaneously, Darra knew what was going on; her mind cleared at once, and with a devilish grin formulated a plan.

Silently, she sat up in the darkness; carefully making sure to let the low-velocity candies still hit her as to not arouse the suspicion of the still-oblivious pair. From the direction of the flying candy, she finally saw the faint outline of two all-too-familiar silhouettes.

"Three… Two…" she counted silently to herself, preparing for just the right moment.

"ONE!" she exclaimed, and caught her two surprised friends. She grabbed Anakin by his tunic with one hand, and unwittingly grabbed Tru's boxers with her other, giving him a major wedgie. In disgust, she realized that Tru was naked from the waist up. "For goodness' sake," she grunted, "learn to put a shirt on!" Intending to beat the sugar out of their lifebloods, she kicked Anakin hard with a roundhouse kick to the chest, while simultaneously (though not purposely) yanking up Tru's boxers, intensifying the wedgie.

Riiiip! Suddenly, where cloth should have been, there wasn't. Even in the near-darkness, all three Padawans knew something was wrong, with Tru feeling the absurdity the most. Anakin gasped and ran out of the room, Tru froze and tried to cover up, and Darra shielded her eyes with shredded cloth.

"Get out! Out! OUT!" Darra kicked Tru repeatedly until he was out of the door, all the while shielding her eyes with the tattered remnants. She slammed her door shut behind him, and turned on the light. What she saw first confirmed her fears, and then gave her a terrific blackmail opportunity…

She had Tru's pink, ripped boxers with little Ewoks all over them.

"Perfect."

XXX

_Next Day, Lunch…_

"You… are… dead," shot Tru between bites of food. He'd already failed his Coruscantian report earlier that morning, and he wasn't too happy with the fate of his undergarments.

"It was your fault," Darra smirked.

"But why FERUS?"

"Not my problem."

"But of all people… FERUS!"

"Again, not my problem that Ferus saw you… butt naked."

"By the stars! NOT SO LOUD!"

"Huh, take your own advice."

"And those were my BOXERS!"

"So?" Darra peered over her cup of tea at Tru.

"MY… BOXERS!"

"You're just mad because you'll never live this down."

"True, but they were MINE!"

"Whatever." Calmly, Darra finished her tea and stood up.

"But how come Anakin doesn't get blackmailed?"

"It was obviously YOUR idea."

"So?"

"Anakin... was DRESSED… unlike someone ELSE!"

"But did you HAVE to do that?"

"You asked for it." By this time, Tru wasn't ticked off… he was mad.

"Three…"

"Oh, shoot."

"Two…" Tru edged toward Darra, who'd stepped back a bit.

"No, no, no…"

"One."

Tru ran after Darra, who was already running for her life. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, a ripped pair of pink-with-Ewoks boxers was the central exhibition of the Archives...

END.


End file.
